This invention relates to a paper shredder and more particularly to a paper shredder provided with means for removing electrostatic charge from shredded pieces of paper.
When sheets of paper are thrown into a shredder and shredded into pieces by its cutters, the shredded pieces sometimes become positively or negatively charged by friction between themselves and attached to the interior of the shredder housing. Conventionally, a vacuum cleaner or the like is used to remove such shredded pieces attached to the interior but they are not easily removable because of their electrostatic force. In the case of a shredder provided with a paper feeder, in particular, the sheets being thrown in are rubbed against one another and the pieces shredded by such a shredder are more strongly charged than those shredded by a shredder without a paper feeder. The amount of shredded pieces which become attached is therefore greater in the case of a shredder with a paper feeder.